1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switching apparatus, such as a circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to handle assemblies for circuit breakers. The disclosed concept further relates to push-to-trip mechanisms for handle assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or automatically by way of a trip unit, in response to a trip condition.
Some circuit breakers include separately attachable handle assemblies, such as rotating handles which often serve secondary functions and include auxiliary features. For example and without limitation, in addition to providing an operating handle, the handle attachment may also serve as a status indicator (e.g., trip indicator), and it may include a handle locking device. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,194,983 and 7,186,933, which are incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 1, for example, shows a handle assembly 2 as employed on a molded case circuit breaker 4. The handle assembly 2 includes an insulating casing 6 which may be coupled to the housing 8 of the circuit breaker 4 by any suitable fastening mechanism, such as the exemplary screws 10. In the example of FIG. 1, the handle assembly 2 has a pivoting handle 12 which is operable between three positions, an ON position, an OFF position, and the intermediate tripped position, as shown. Thus, the handle attachment 2 also functions as a status or trip indicator for the circuit breaker 4. However, the casing 6 of the handle assembly 2 covers the push-to-trip button 14 of the circuit breaker 4, as shown in hidden line drawing in FIG. 1. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to access the push-to-trip button 14, without first having to remove the handle assembly 2.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such a circuit breakers, and in handle assemblies and push-to-trip mechanisms therefor.